Father's Day
by Chappy Ruki Oguri
Summary: Sebagai seorang pemain bola profesional tentu membuat jadwal latihan dna pertandinga Tsubasa sangat padat. Tapi apakah dia akan meluangkan waktunya barang sehari ketika di sekolah Hayate dan Daibu akan ada acara untuk Father;s Day? Mana yang akan Tsubasa pilih, bola atau anak-anaknya? Cekidot! xD


CT belongs to Yoichi Takahashi

Father's Day belongs to Ciymii a.k.a Chappy Ruki Oguri

.

.

.

"Boleh kan aku ikut acara ini, Ma?" tanya bocah lelaki berumur 9 tahun yang diketahui bernama Hayate kepada Mama-nya yang sedang asyik menyiapkan makan malam.

"Boleh, sayang." Jawab Sang Mama.

"YES!" kini ekspresi sang anak begitu ceria mendengar jawaban Mamanya. Namun mendadak wajahnya berubah murung. "Tapi... Papa mau tidak ya menemaniku?" tanya sang anak kepada mamanya.

Sang mama yang diketahui bernama Sanae tersenyum. "Coba saja tanya ke Papa. Kali aja mau." Katanya kepada anak laki-laki pertamanya itu.

Namun sang anak masih tidak mengubah ekspresi cemberutnya. Malah pipinya semakin digembungkan. Takut dengan kenyataan jika Papanya-Tsubasa Ozora-tidak bisa menemaninya ke acara _Father's Day _yang diadakan di sekolahnya.

"Haah." Hayate menghela nafas.

"Kalau tidak dicoba mana tahu Papa mau atau tidak." Kata Sanae dengan wajah tersenyum sambil mencium pipi Hayate.

"Bisa tanyakan ke Papa gak, Ma?" tanya Hayate sambil mendekat ke Mama-nya , sambil mengelus calon adik bayinya yang masih ada di perut Sanae.

"Memangnya kenapa tidak tanya sendiri?" tanya Sanae balik.

Hayate diam sejenak. Lalu berkata, "Iya. Aku coba tanyakan ke Papa." Respon sang anak. Lalu ia beranjak dari dapur. Namun ketika ia dua langkah meninggalkan dapur , sang ibu memanggilnya.

"Hayate.." panggil sang Mama. Hayate menoleh ke arah Mamanya. "... senyumnya?" kata sang ibu sedikit menggoda. Hayate tersenyum paksa lalu segera pergi ke lantai dua, ke kamarnya.

Hari ini setelah pulang sekolah Hayate memberikan selembar brosur kepada Mamanya. Brosur itu berisi acara memperingati hari Ayah yang akan dilaksanakan di sekolahnya. Teman-teman di sekolahnya sudah mendaftarkan diri beserta ayah mereka masing-masing untuk mengikuti acara ini. Dan ini membuat Hayate iri. Ia juga ingin sekali mengikuti acara anak dan ayah itu. namun keraguan untuk meminta sang ayah menemaninya di acara ini sungguh mengusik hatinya.

Bukannya apa-apa. Tapi dari pengalaman dua kali dikecewakan sang ayah menbuatnya ragu tahun ini bisa ikut atau tidak. Dua tahun yang lalu, ia sangat senang karena saat pertama kali ia masuk ke sekolah dasar sang ayah sempat bersedia untuk mengikuti kegiatan _Father's Day _yang diadakan di sekolahnya itu. namun mendadak saat hari H sang ayah mengabarkan bahwa ia harus mengikuti latihan tambahan untuk persiapan pertandingan musim berikutnya kala itu. Ini membuat Hayate kecewa berat.

Dan setahun yang lalu, ia sengaja tidak meminta sang ayah kembali untuk mengikuti acara _Father's Day _. Karena ia tahu ayahnya akan sangat sibuk dengan latihan persiapan pertandingan. Saat itu Sanae mencoba menyemangati putra pertamanya itu untuk mengikuti acara _Father's Day _yang diadakan di sekolah sang anak. Namun Hayate menolak. Takut kecewa lagi.

"Kalau aku boleh ikut tidak,Ma?" tanya Daibu-anak kedua Sanae. Ia sedari tadi duduk di depan TV dan hanya mendengar percakapan kakak dan Mamanya. Sanae tersenyum.

"Boleh sayang. Kalian berdua jadi satu tim saja. Harus tiga orang kan per tim?" tanya Sanae dengan tersenyum. Daibu mengangguk.

Memiliki dua anak yang berbeda sifat itu anugerah tersendiri untuk Sanae. Hayate, anak pertamanya, lebih cenderung pendiam namun cerdas, lebih sensitif jadi jika berbicara dengannya harus hati-hati agar tidak menyakiti hatinya. Hayate juga hobi bermain sepakbola. Tentu saja ini karena ayahnya yang sedari kecil melatihnya sepak bola. Namun jika ditanya apakah Hayate ingin menjadi pemain sepakbola seperti ayahnya? Jawabannya tidak. Karena ia lebih suka dengan hal-hal yang tentang kedokteran. Lihat saja kamarnya, penuh dengan buku-buku bacaan tentang dokter.

Kalau Daibu lebih cenderung ekstrovet atau periang. Dia ini yang paling mirip dengan ayahnya, Tsubasa. Penuh semangat untuk menjadi pemain bola profesional sama seperti ayahnya. Untuk masalah pelajaran di sekolah, ia lebih cenderung biasa saja. Tidak terlalu mencolok. Namun semua itu tidak masalah untuk Tsubasa maupun Sanae.

Belum lagi saat ini Sanae sedang hamil enam bulam untuk anak ketiganya. Ia sangat berharap kalau anak ketiganya ini berjenis kelamin perempuan. Jadi ya dia tidak satu-satunya perempuan di keluarga kecilnya itu.

.

.

Waktu makan malam telah tiba. Semua sudah berkumpul di meja makan. Eh? Semua?

"Kak Hayate mana,Daibu?" tanya Tsubasa kepada Daibu karena tak melihat sosok anak pertamanya itu.

"Dia masih tidur, Pa. Tadi mau aku bangunkan. Tapi karena kakak kelihatannya lelap sekali jadi aku tidak tega bangunin." Jelas bocah kelas 2 SD itu.

Tsubasa hanya mengernyitkan dahinya sambil melihat ke arah Sanae.

"E.. Mungkin Hayate capek karena tadi ada ekskul di sekolah." Jelas Sanae.

Akhirnya makan malam itu dimulai tanpa kehadiran Hayate.

.

.

Setelah makan malam, Sanae memeriksa keadaan Hayate. Apakah masih tidur atau sudah bangun. Ia cemas karena dari tadi siang anak pertamanya itu belum makan.

Tok Tok Tok

"Hayate, apa kau sudah bangun?" tanya Sanae yang kini berada di depan kamar Hayate. Namun yang dipanggil namanya tidak menjawab.

Karena tidak mendapatkan jawaban dari dalam, ia langsung membuka pintu kamar anaknya itu. ia mendapati anaknya sedang duduk di meja belajarnya sedang membaca buku sambil mendengarkan musik dari headset yang ia pakai.

Sanae tersenyum melihat anaknya itu.

"Kalau baca jarak mata dengan buku berapa senti?" tanya Sanae sambil melepas headset yang digunakan Hayate.

"Iya, Ma." Jawab Hayate sambil membetulkan posisi sedekapnya yang dekat dengan buku yang ia baca.

"Sudah bangun dari tadi?" tanya Sanae sambil menarik kursi dan duduk di sebelah Hayate.

"Baru saja." Jawab Hayate singkat.

"Makan dulu yuk? Dari tadi siang belum makan kan?" ajak Sanae sambil membelai rambut hitam Hayate yang mirip dengan ayahnya.

"Ehmm.. Enggak deh, Ma. Lagi gak pengen makan." jawab Hayate.

"Kalau sakit bagaimana?" tanya Sanae lagi.

Kali ini Hayate tak menjawab pertanyaan Mama-nya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sanae.

"Nggak papa, Ma." Jawab Hayate.

"Jadi ikut acara _Father's Day _kan?" tanya Sanae lagi.

Hayate hanya menaikkan kedua bahunya.

"Papa lagi di bawah, coba tanya ke Papa bisa nemenin Hayate sama Daibu gak?" bujuk Sanae.

"Kalau Papa gak bisa, sama Mama aja ya?"

"Eeh? Namanya juga _Father's Day _, ya harus sama Papa dong. Kalau sama mama nanti kalau _Mother's Day _. lagi pula Mama kan lagi hamil adiknya Hayate, jadi nggak bisa." Jelas Sanae.

Wajah Hayate kembali menampakkan ekspresi kecewa.

Sebenarnya Tsubasa bukan tipikal ayah yang tidak peduli dengan anak-anaknya. Terkadang jadwal pertandingan atau latihan yang membuat ia tak bisa seperti orangtua lain. Tapi dalam hatinya yang terdalam ia begitu mencintai keluarganya. Hanya terkadang sifat sensitif Hayate jika sedang kumat ya beginilah.

"Ma,aku mau lanjut baca ya? Nanti kalau aku lapar, aku ambil sendiri di dapur." kata Hayate yang secara tidak langsung meminta Mamanya untuk keluar dari kamarnya.

Sanae memandang wajah Hayate tak tega. Dia paham apa yang dirasakan Hayate yang takut jika ayahnya tidak bisa menemaninya ke acara _Father's Day _di sekolahnya. Namun di sisi lain ia juga bisa memahami suaminya jika tak bisa menemani anak-anaknya ke acara sekolahnya itu karena jadwal pertandingan atau latihan dengan tim barunya.

"Baiklah. Ingat jarak bacanya agar matamu tidak sakit." Kata Sanae sambil tersenyum sambil mengecup pucuk kepala Hayate.

"Selamat malam, sayang." Kata Sanae lagi lalu menutup pintu kamar anaknya. Ah, beruntungnya Hayate memiliki mama yang begitu menyayanginya.

.

.

Sanae sudah berada di lantai bawah. Ia melihat suaminya itu sedang bersama Daibu bermain bola di halaman belakang. kalau Daibu sih tidak masalah ikut atau tidak di acara _Father's Day _. dia lebih bisa memaklumi kesibukkan ayahnya daripada sang kakak. Mungkin ia-Sanae-bisa membantu anak pertamanya itu untuk bilang ke ayahnya kalau Hayate ingin sekali ke acara _Father's Day _.

.

Sanae kini berada di depan meja rias sedang membersihkan sisa-sisa make-up di wajahnya sebelum tidur. Di lihatnya Tsubasa yang sedang menelpon teman satu timnya. Lalu ia dibuat terkejut ketika ada seseorang yang mencium pipinya yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah suaminya sendiri.

"Apa kabarnya anakku ini?" tanya Tsubasa sambil mengelus-elus dan mencium perut buncit Sanae.

Ah ya sedari tadi ia baru ingat belum menyapa calon anak ketiganya itu.

"Baik, Pa." Jawab Sanae tersenyum sebagai pengganti anak yang masih dalam kandungannya.

"Eee.. Tsubasa.. Tanggal 19 Maret ada jadwal latihan atau pertandingan tidak?" tanya Sanae tiba-tiba.

"Satu bulan ini akan ada latihan untuk persiapan pertandingan musim depan. Ada apa?"

"Eto.. Hayate dan Daibu tadi pulang sekolah bilang dia ingin sekali ikut acara _Father's Day _di sekolahnya. Mereka ingin kau menemani mereka. Terutama Hayate. Dia ingin sekali kau menemaninya. Bisa kan kau menemani mereka?" jelas Sanae.

"Tanggal 19 acaranya?" Tsubasa tanya balik.

"Iya." Jawab sanae berusaha santai. Tsubasa terlihat berpikir.

"Sebaiknya kau ijin satu hari untuk mereka. Aku khawatir dengan Hayate terutama. Dia sangat ingin sekali karena dia belum pernah ikut. Dan kalau tahun ini gagal lagi takutnya kepercayaan Hayate padamu bisa berkurang." Jelas Sanae sambil menatap kedua mata hitam pekat suaminya itu.

"Ta tapi.. kalau tidak bisa juga tidak apa-apa. Aku akan jelaskan lagi ke Hayate tentang latihanmu." Kata Sanae dengan senyum agak dipaksakan. Takut juga kalau dia salah bicara.

.

.

Pukul 11.08 a.m. Semua orang kini sudah menjelajahi alam mimpinya masing-masing. Kecuali anak laki-laki pertama di keluarga Ozora. Ia tak bisa tidur karena perutnya yang melilit karena lapar. Lalu Hayate-nama anak laki-laki itu-segera menuju dapur yang ada di lantai bawah. Syukurlah ia bisa menemukan sepotong kue yang pagi tadi belum sempat ia makan.

Ia begitu lahap memakan sesendok demi sesendok kue tart coklat miliknya. Hingga ia mendengar suara laki-laki yang ternyata adalah ayahnya.

"Tidak baik makan tengah malam begini." Kata Tsubasa.

"Pa- Papa! Papa kok belum tidur?" tanya Hayate kaget mendapati sosok ayahnya.

"Haus." Jawab Tsubasa sambil memegang tenggorokannya. Ia segera berjalan ke arah kulkas dan mulai menuangkan segelas air lalu duduk di meja makan bersama Hayate yang sudah menghabiskan setengah kue tartnya.

Hening menyelimuti anak dan ayah itu.

"Papa mau ajak Hayate dan Daibu liburan mau?" tanya Tsubasa pada putra pertamanya.

"Kemana?" tanya Hayate tak berani menatap Papanya.

"Ke Jepang? Tengok kakek dan nenek?"

"Hn."

"Tanggal 19 kita berangkat."

Eh? 19? Itu kan... , pikir Hayate. Ia ingat tanggal itu adalah hari dimana acara _Father's Day _berlangsung.

"Haah" Hayate menghela nafas. Pupus sudah harapannya untuk ikut di acara _Father's Day. _

"Kenapa? Gak suka?"

Hayate hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya lagi. Suka? Jelas suka. Tapi ada yang lebih disuka.

"Aku selesai ya Pa. Aku mau kembali ke kamar." Kata Hayate sambil membereskan sisa makanannya dan hendak beranjak dari dapur.

"Kalau tempatnya diganti ke acara _Father's Day _gimana?"

Langkah Hayate yang hendak meninggalkan dapur terhenti. Dia mulai meloadingkan kalimat yang baru saja ia dengar dari mulut ayahnya.

_Father's Day? _,pikirnya.

"Aaa.. PAPA! AKU SAYANG PAPA ! " teriak Hayate sambil memeluk Ayahnya.

Berkali-kali ucapan terimakasih ditambah pelukan hangat untuk ayahnya tercinta.

Di balik pintu kamar yang tak jauh dari dapur ternyata sedari tadi mengamati dua orang yang ada di dapur. Ya Sanae mengamati percakapan meneganggakan ayah dan anak itu. Namun akhirnya Sanae bisa tersenyum melihat _happy ending _dari scene anak dan suaminya itu. Terimakasih,Tsubasa. Ucap Sanae dalam hati.

.

.

.

_Father's Day _pun akhirnya tiba. Hari yang ditunggu-tunggu dua orang bocah laki-laki yang beda usia satu tahun itu. namun kini mereka bertiga-Sanae,Hayate dan Daibu-tengah menunjukkan ekspresi cemas mengingat sang ayah belum ada di TKP. Padahal 15 menit lagi acara akan dimulai.

"Aduh,Papa mana sih?" kata Hayate.

"Bentar lagi mungkin." Jawab Daibu.

"Sabar ya." Kata Sanae menenangkan. Tangan Sanae sedari tadi mendial nomor suaminya itu. Namun ternyata nomornya tidak aktif. Mungkin lowbat.

"AH. itu Papa!" tunjuk Daibu yang melihat sosok laki-laki berambut hitam pekat ynag kini tengah berlari ke arah mereka..

"Hah.. Hah.. Hah.. Maaf Papa terlambat."

"Gak papa, Pa. Kita langsung ke barisan aja."

Dan akhirnya ketiga orang laki-laki itu mengikuti sederet acara yang diadakan di _Father's Day. _Mulai dari permainan kering sampai basah-basahan.

"Yah,Pa. Kita Cuma dapet juara 3." Kata Daibu yang kini berdiri di atas panggung penyerahan juara di acara penutupan acara _Father's Day _ bersama Kakak dan Papa-nya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Yang penting kita sudah berusaha dengan baik." Kata sang Papa sambil mengacak-acak rambut kedua putranya.

"Tapi hari ini aku senang, Pa. Makasih ya, Pa." Kata Hayate sambil memeluk Papanya disusul oleh Daibu.

.

"Selamat ya sayang! Kalian menjadi juara 3." Kata Sanae menyambut kehadiran mereka yang baru turun dari panggung.

Dua anak itu langsung memeluk ibunya.

"Makasih, Ma." Kata keduanya secara bersamaan.

.

Malam pun tiba. Tidak seperti biasanya rumah kediaman Ozora sudah terlihat sepi. Biasanya pukul 7 malam seperti sekarang masih terdengar canda tawa dari para penghuninya. Setelah acara _Father's Day _itu, Hayate dan Daibu merasa sangat lelah. Sehingga setelah makan malam mereka langsung menuju kamarnya masing-masing untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka karena kegiatan _Father's Day _yang membutuhkan banyak tenaga.

Kini di kamarnya Sanae melihat Tsubasa yang tengah memandangi langit malam di jendela.

"Istirahat. Kau pasti lelah." Kata Sanae pada Tsubasa. Tsubasa membalikan tubuhnya menghadap Sanae. Dia tersenyum. Lalu lebih mendekat ke istrinya itu dan membawa sang istri ke pelukkannya.

"Kau besok ada jadwal latihan kan?" tanya Sanae yang masih di dalam pelukan Tsubasa.

"Aku senang hari ini bisa menemani Hayate dan Daibu." Kata Tsubasa sambil melepaskan pelukkannya. Memandang wajah cantik sang istri.

"Mereka juga senang kau bisa menemani mereka." Kata Sanae sambil tersenyum.

"Mereka anak-anak yang hebat..." kata Tsubasa. "Yang ini juga akan menjadi anak-anak hebat seperti kakak-kakaknya." Kata Tsubasa lagi sambil mengelus-elus perut buncit Sanae. Keduanya tersenyum.

"Terimakasih Sanae. Kau membesarkan mereka dengan baik." Kata Tsubasa lalu mengecup bibir Sanae singkat.

"Bukan hanya aku tapi kau juga membesarkan mereka dengan baik. Kau ayah yang hebat."

Tsubasa tersenyum.

"Tapi ke Jepangnya tetap jadi kan?" tanya Sanae.

"Eh? Kau ingin pulang ke Jepang?" tanya Tsubasa balik.

Sanae mengangguk. Dan ini membuat Tsubasa tertawa.

"Baiklah. Nanti setelah pertandingan musim depan, kita akan pulang ke Jepang." Kata Tsubasa.

"Terimakasih Tsubasa."

**TAMAT  
(dengan tidak elitnya)**

.

.

.

CIYMII's CURCOL

Efek dari libur panjang, ciymii jadi sering bikin fict yang aneh-aneh.

Wkwkwkwkwkwk. Tiba-tiba pengen bikin cerita yang scene utamanya ttg anak-anak Tsubasa Sanae gara-gara liat kupon diskonnya bod* Sh*p yang di situ ada salah satu diskon buat Men's day. lalu iseng cari diinternet ttg men's day yang ternyata sama dengan father's day. Fufufu.

Ciymii lagi belum ada ide banget untuk ngelanjutin fict yang lainnya. Udah ada konsepnya sih tapi belum selesai aja. Hahaha.

Oya, happy fasting minna! ^^ maapin segala kesalahan dan kata-kata ciymii baik sengaja maupun tidak sengaja, yang nyinggung perasaan kalian. Hehe. Semoga puasanya lancar. Hihi.

Woke, ciymii minta review,komen, kritik,saran kalian yaaa... ^^

See you on the next story ! Sankyuu..

LOPE YOUH :*

Semarang, 10 Juli 2013 11:43


End file.
